


They Wish They Were Us

by nomercyhere



Category: Full House, Full House (US)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomercyhere/pseuds/nomercyhere
Summary: Where Jesse discovers that maybe formal events aren't so bad after all.
Relationships: Becky Donaldson Katsopolis/Jesse Katsopolis
Kudos: 7





	They Wish They Were Us

“How do I look?” Jesse said in his tuxedo, spinning around on the landing of the stairs and doing a little slide down the banister.

Tonight was the night of the annual charity gala hosted by the production company that sponsored Wake Up, San Francisco. Normally, the gala fell around Christmas time, when Jesse could use the excuse of the band being too busy with Christmas gigs to go to some stuffy, formal event. But this year, they’d moved it to April, and Jesse had no escape.

“Like James Bond.” Becky deadpanned with a smirk, sitting on the couch in a silver, sparkly evening gown.

“And you, my dear,” Jesse said with a British accent, lifting Rebecca off the ground in a spin as she shrieked. “Look like the ball they drop on New Years Eve.”

Setting her down, Jesse let out a little laugh and offered her his arm, which she took with a giggle.

Walking out the front door and into the awaiting cab, Jesse held the taxi door open with a sweep of his arm, and a, “Milady.” Becky giggled yet again, and climbed into the cab, grabbing the lapel of his jacket and pulling her in with him.

They arrived at 10:17. Fashionably late, just how Jesse liked it. Sipping martinis and mingling with television execs got old after the fourth man in a row asked, “How much do you make in a year?”

Jesse excused himself and made his way over to Becky, grabbing her elbow in a rude interruption and sweeping her onto the dance floor as she let out a little shriek.

“Jess, I don’t think we’re being very sophisticated.” Becky said in a whisper as he pulled her into a slow dance, a bit too close to be appropriate. “What are my bosses going to think?”

“Don’t worry ‘bout it, babe.” He murmured, dropping her into a dip. He let out a big grin as he pulled her back up, pressing his forehead against hers. “You know they wish they were us.” She smiled and leaned into a kiss. 

“Have mercy.”

Maybe formal events weren’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was really short, but I hope you liked it! Please feel free to comment any other Jesse and Becky ideas for a story below :)


End file.
